1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns novel photosensitizing compounds useful for photodynamic therapy and diagnosis of tumors. In particular, the invention concerns photosensitizers which are derived from photosynthetic plants and algae, which possess long wavelength absorption between 600 and 700 nm, which are water soluble and which are useful for diagnostic tumor localization and photodynamic therapy of tumors. The invention further concerns the process of preparation of these compounds and method of use, both for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.